


Old wounds

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Other, jekyll and lanyon are exes, tfw a thank you kiss tears old wounds open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: It had just been a chaste peck. A 'thank you' kiss. Nothing more.





	Old wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

“There you go”, Lanyon said gently, “You’ll have to see me about the injuries for the next three days at least. Bastard must have been really damn brutal.”

“Must’ve had a huge prick too”, Hyde muttered. “I mean, he practically tore me apart! No wonder my arse is still hurting so badly.”

Lanyon sighed: “Mr. Hyde, if you’re trying to make a joke, I swear-”

“I’m not!”, the brunette growled, “I’m just stating the facts!”

He sighed and moved to stand back up. Lanyon had to help him, because the poor young man was so sore.

And he hated it.

He swore, if he found the bastard who had done this, he would-

Lanyon handed him his clothes and cane and prepared to see him off.

But first, he gave him a carefully tight hug.

“I’m truly, deeply sorry, Mr. Hyde”, he whispered sadly.

He felt the smaller man lean into him and give his back a reassuring pat.

“Don’t apologise for something that wasn’t your fault”, Hyde muttered, “You’ve done more than enough for us now. Maybe things will get better.”

He took his cane and straightened his coat. The coat _he_ had given him for Christmas, Lanyon remembered. There were a few stains on it. Such a shame.

“I got blood on that nice new coat, I fear”, Hyde remarked, noticing where the white-head was looking.

“It’s fine. The lady who helped you did a good job cleaning the worst. If they wash it several times, they should be able to get the rest out.”

“I’ll remember that. And Dr. Lanyon?”

The hoary doctor returned his gaze to the other’s face. “Yes?”

Suddenly Hyde grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down.

What he did next, made the other man freeze and his eyes widened.

The kiss lasted only for a second.

A gentle peck, oddly chaste for someone like Hyde.

But it was enough.

No.

It was too much.

“Thank you for everything”, Hyde whispered.

Then he left the house.

The older man stood there for a while, in the middle of the room, frozen.

Lanyon had no idea, why the brunette kept shocking him time and time again.

He had no idea, why he was that shocked about this anyway.

And he most definitely had no idea, why he was suddenly hurting so much.

It had just been a chaste peck. A ‘thank you’ kiss. Nothing more.

He had nothing to do with Hyde and had long ceased to be more than Jekyll’s friend.

It was a choice he had made, it had been for the better.

And he was in love with Lady Summers.

So why the hell was his heart shattering?!

A lone tear ran down Lanyon’s cheek.

“You’re so cruel, Henry …”


End file.
